


Выхода нет

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Keeping Score, goddamn it why do i have to save your life again, one-upmanship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Пять примеров (из весьма длинного списка), когда Илья спас этого чертова ковбоя от верной гибели. (И один раз, когда оба позорно потерпели неудачу).





	Выхода нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467394) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



1\. Дело Винчигуэрра

Разумеется, первый раз Илья спас Ковбою жизнь, когда предотвратил весьма неэлегантную попытку Александра Винчигуэрра его убить.

Возможно, стоило бы посчитать инцидент чуть ранее, когда он остановил нелепого маленького любителя пыток, создателя неисправного электрического стула. Но процесс вышел бы долгий и растянутый, и вероятно Соло сам бы как-нибудь освободился, обладая особенным талантом к невероятным побегам. Так что, нет, в этой ситуации он бы положился на американца.

Поэтому, первый раз считается, когда он под проливным дождем метнул обломки мотоцикла в голову Винчигуэрра. Это не было взвешенное или осознанное действие. В ушах у него все еще звенело после собственного падения, а легкое сотрясение мозга плюс дождь вызвали легкую морскую болезнь, какой никогда не случалось собственно на воде, но ужасный итальянский похититель чужих невест успел выхватить пистолет, и Илья не мог ему это позволить. В конце концов, тот потом наставил бы пистолет на Габи. Нет.

Даже если (с учетом всего последующего) проще было бы выждать полминуты и дать Винчигуэрра сначала избавиться от чертова ковбоя. Возможно, тогда Илья уберег бы себя от многих хлопот в будущем.

Время от времени Илья сожалеет о своем поступке.

 

2\. Дело об опиуме

Где-то между Монтевидео и Каиром, спустя пару месяцев их вынужденного сотрудничества, он начинает вести подсчет. Верно, Соло сумел уничтожить ради него чрезвычайно мерзкого торговца оружием в Стамбуле, и Илья неохотно отдает Соло должное за гладкую и на удивление литературную речь на испанском, которая выручила их из неловкой ситуации в Меркадо дель Пуэрто. Но согласно своим подсчетам Илья все еще уверенно лидирует.

— Знаешь, ковбой, — замечает он, выволакивая неподвижную тушку Соло сквозь окно на уровне земли в районе Булак. — Я начинаю подозревать, что тебе нравится быть под кайфом.

— Ничего не имею против опиума в целом, — с обычной идиотской бравадой невнятно бормочет Соло. — Но вот сейчас, когда ты об этом упомянул, подозреваю, что Халил добавил что-то лишнее в ту трубку.

— А также пытался добавить лезвие меча в твой живот, — сухо напоминает Илья.

— Если быть честным, это было после того, как я пытался пальнуть из пистолета ему в голову.

Илья фыркает.

— Целишься ты ужасно. Выглядело так, будто ты собрался стрелять в окно в двух метрах левее него.

— Ну, видишь ли, это все наркотики.

— Да, Соло, — говорит Илья, запихивая обмякшее тело в багажник машины Габи. — Вижу. А теперь замолкни и притворись мертвым, у твоего друга Халила много братьев, которые с радостью закончат его дело. А если ты разрушишь мое прикрытие, я с удовольствием им это позволю.

Кривя в усмешке рот, Соло замахивается на него, что может быть списано как мускульный спазм, Илья с грохотом захлопывает багажник и разворачивается, чтобы договориться с недовольными родичами Халила.

 

3\. Дело о любовной связи

Как быстро усвоил Илья, самой большой слабостью Соло, безусловно, являются красивые женщины.

Не то, чтобы Соло теряет голову из-за женщин. Нет, по мнению Ильи, он более чем хладнокровен — снисходительный к их недостаткам, очаровательный и внимательный, Соло заманивает их в шелковые сети. В роли медовой ловушки он весьма талантлив. В частности, Илья замечает, что он никогда не вынуждает женщину разделить с ним постель, она всегда, всегда выбирает это сама.

— Неужто их можно в этом винить? — сухо интересуется Габи в Праге, где они наблюдают, как Соло соблазняет любовницу фашиста во время спектакля в опере. — Ты только посмотри на него.

Он красив типично по-американски, полагает Илья, но дело не в том, как он выглядит. А в его уверенности в собственной привлекательности и в уважении к женщине как таковой. Они знают, что если отвергнут его, он уйдет без вопросов. Женщину опьяняет власть сказать «нет» и быть услышанной.

— И как ты ему сопротивляешься, в таком случае? — спрашивает Илья.

Габи пожимает плечами.

— Хотела бы сказать, что вижу его насквозь, но если честно? Он никогда не пытался подкатить ко мне. Не в этом смысле.

— Ну и дурак.

Габи одаривает его загадочным взором.

— Возможно. А возможно, слишком умный.

Илья и Габи так никогда и не предприняли финального шага друг к другу в сладкой игре «оттолкни-притяни» их не вполне романтических отношений. Всегда их что-то прерывает, или есть хороший повод сказать: нет, не сейчас. Им двоим лучше оставаться напарниками. Им троим.

И, тем не менее, Илья сожалеет.

Так что нет, подкрадываясь к добыче, Соло твердо помнит о цели миссии, аромат  
парфюма не отвлечет его от выполнения работы, и он выполнит ее хорошо. Но он просто не может поверить, что женщина, которую он любит (а он по-своему любит их всех, по крайней мере, несколько секунд), сможет нажать на курок.

В дорогом пражском отеле Илья неторопливо поднимает упавшую беретту любовницы фашиста с шикарного ковра в номере Соло. Выронила пистолет она, конечно, после того, как Илья возник позади и свернул ей шею. Взъерошенный Соло лежит на смятых простынях, черты красивого лица заостряются, когда его нечитаемый взгляд падает на ее тело.

— Не слишком хорошее оружие, — заключает Илья, разбирая пистолет на покрывале и давая Соло время осознать ее смерть (и близость собственной). - И не особенно ухоженное. Но рука у нее была твердой, и с четырех метров она бы не промахнулась.

— Верно — невозмутимо соглашается Соло. — Не промахнулась бы, — он качает головой. — И все же, чертовская потеря.

Илья не уточняет, какая потеря от ее смерти. При всех своих талантах и безжалостности, Соло может быть сентиментальным, когда дело касается потери жизни, особенно если речь идет о красивой женщине. Он вообще не слишком любит убивать. Как и Илья, но тот не сожалеет.

Она целилась из беретты прямо в голову Соло. Он ничуть не сожалеет о ее смерти.

— И что теперь, Угроза. Девять к шести? — уточняет Соло, ухмыляясь с долей своего обычного сардонического юмора, и Илья разрешает себе расслабиться, всего на волосок.

— Десять, — поправляет Илья. — Тебе еще догонять и догонять.

 

4\. Дело Прадо

— Теперь счет пятнадцать к одиннадцати, — сообщает он Соло, когда они вылезают из Адриатического моря. По крайней мере, сейчас лето. Могло быть хуже. Тем не менее, открытую рану на плече Ильи печет от соленой воды.

Ответ Соло немного запаздывает — тот выкашливает несколько литров морской воды. После чего хрипит:

— Тринадцать к одиннадцати, я уверен.

— А скачки в Гвадалахаре ты не считаешь?

— Нет, Гвадалахару я посчитал, но по-прежнему настаиваю, что Рейкьявик, по меньшей мере, под вопросом, и даже с ним у тебя выходит четырнадцать, — Соло перекатывается на спину и морщится. Берег каменистый, неприятно. Они где-то на побережье Югославии. Илья уверен, что скоро их найдут Габи и кавалерия, а вот пережили ли вшитые в отвороты его брюк маячки знакомство с Адриатикой, он не столь уверен. Маячки Соло давно накрылись, разумеется.

Илья качает головой, осторожно ощупывая плечо. Всего лишь поверхностная рана, не слишком глубокая. Заживет.

— Пятнадцать. Мадрид.

— Мадрид? — выгибает бровь Соло. — Это… нет, ты же не серьезно, только не случай с Прадо! Я не был в настоящей опасности…

— Ты чуть не угробил нашу легенду из-за клочка холста…

У Соло обиженный вид, и не только потому, что он едва не утонул.

— Оригинал Иеронима Босха…

— … Не упоминая самый ужасающий образчик воровства, которому мне не повезло стать свидетелем…

— Слушай, Угроза, откуда мне было знать, что Эрнандес подцепит желудочный грипп той ночью…

— … Ты заставил Габи плакать, — сверкает глазами Илья. — Я чуть сам тебя не пристрелил. Но не пристрелил. Пятнадцать.

— Это не считается спасением моей жизни, если ты спасаешь меня от себя же.

— Ты, кажется, не осознаешь, как близок я был к этому, — мрачно отзывается Илья.

К счастью, вертолет АНКЛ прилетает прежде, чем спор разгорается, и Илье не приходится спасать жизнь чертову ковбою в шестнадцатый раз.

 

5\. Дело о ракете

Фактически, агент ТРАШ засунул Соло в модифицированную ракету и запустил ее с утеса. Илья — супер-шпион и КГБшник, ему пришлось прочитать ужасные романы про Джеймса Бонда, к которым Габи питает непонятное пристрастие, но даже он никак не мог вообразить такой нелепицы.

— На сей раз, ты превзошел себя, Ковбой, — ворчит Илья, затаскивая Соло обратно на скалу.

Тот решительно цепляется за веревку, помогая, как может, но ни для рук, ни для ног опоры почти нет. К тому времени, как он заберется наверх, руки у обоих будут стерты до мяса.

— Только вообрази, насколько было бы труднее, если бы я не смог катапультироваться с ракеты в последнюю минуту, — взывает к нему Соло.

Еще один метр, где-то так, и Соло сможет дотянуться до края скалы.

— Думаю, было бы много проще, — говорит Илья. — Ты оказался бы разбросан по пустыне миллионом маленьких кусочков, а у меня не было бы ожогов от веревки.

Соло хватается за руку Ильи, и тот вытягивает его на твердую землю. Оба плюхаются на спину, задыхаясь.

— Мне ужасно неловко тебя затруднять.

— Эх, — пожимает плечами Илья, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Зато потом было бы хуже. Габи бы страшно разозлилась, если бы ты взорвался.

Соло понимающе кивает. Когда злится Габи, жизнь у обоих становится сложной.

Несколько минут они просто лежат, ощущая ветер на лицах и созерцая медленно оседающее пылевое облако, поднятое взрывом ракеты. Затем Соло переводит взгляд на Илью.

— Угроза, а ты случаем не избавился от Яновича по пути сюда?

Янович — это агент ТРАШ с особенным пристрастием к ракетам и мегаломанией.

— Тебя запустили со скалы, — напоминает Илья. — У меня времени было в обрез. Где там разбираться… — и тут до него доходит. — Ага. Он прямо позади нас, да?

Соло поднимается на ноги с акульей улыбкой и запасным револьвером Ильи в руке. Илья задается вопросом, когда тот успел его спереть.

— Не беспокойся, Курякин. Мне бы хотелось немного сравнять счет.

 

+1. Дело о запертой комнате.

— Полагаю, мы можем считать это за комплимент, — заявляет Соло, изучая толстые стены их тюрьмы, насколько это возможно, будучи прикованным к скале в двадцати местах. Илья едва может пошевелить головой из стороны в сторону, настолько основательно он связан.

— Я себя польщенным не чувствую, — мрачно отзывается он, размышляя, удастся ли пошевелить мизинцем на левой руке.

— Я в том смысле, что ради нас ТРАШ пришлось сегодня столкнуться с множеством проблем, — продолжает Соло. Пустая болтовня. Илья видит, как его глаза обшаривают камень, практически слышит, как вращаются колесики в этих лисьих мозгах. Вот уж кто всегда ищет выход. — Кое-кто может подумать, что мы с тобой опасны или что-то вроде этого.

Илья бы пожал плечами, но смирительная рубашка затрудняет задачу. Вместо этого он закатывает глаза.

Больше недели назад они целенаправленно залегли на дно в пригороде Йоханнесбурга, не имея возможности связаться с Уэйверли или остальным АНКЛ. Габи отбыла с одиночной миссией в Мельбурн. Не было никаких данных, что отколовшаяся ячейка, на зачистку которой их послали, окажется основной оперативной базой ТРАШ в Африке. Снаряжения у них было слишком мало, а противника — слишком много, и вообще, ничто не предвещало.

— Полагаю, репутация опережает нас, — размышляет Соло.

Илья очень хочет, чтобы тот перестал трепаться, но быстро жалеет об этом желании, когда на потолке открывается отдушина и можно различить слабое, но безошибочно знакомое шипение газа.

Соло бегло ругается.

— Что ж, — тяжело роняет Илья, когда дым сгущается. — Полагаю, если пришла пора умирать… я бы не выбрал смерть с тобой.

На другой стороне их камеры — и, очевидно, гробницы — усмехается Соло.

— Я бы предпочел не умирать вовсе, ты уж не обижайся, Угроза, — он кашляет из-за газа, но превозмогает кашель, потому что даже ядовитого газа недостаточно, чтобы заткнуть Наполеона Соло. — Но я весьма удручен, что не смогу обойти тебя в счете. На чем мы остановились, двадцать один к девятнадцати?

— Двадцать два, — упирается Илья, кашляя, потому что — почему нет? Все равно дышать ему недолго осталось.

— Я все еще настаиваю, что инцидент в Прадо не считается.

— Послушай, Ковбой…

В этот момент стена разлетается дождем каменных осколков и пыли, и он начинает давиться уже пылью (и собственным удивлением) вместе с газом. Но внутрь вливаются солнечный свет и свежий воздух, слышны крики, и лицо Соло чумазое, но глаза широко распахнуты, и они оба все еще живы. Каким-то чудом живы.

Здесь Габи. И стенобитный шар.

— Простите, что заставила ждать, парни, — оживленно говорит она, а агенты АНКЛ через пролом проникают в комнату. — Меня задержали на таможне. Эти африканеры просто не умеют вести себя с леди, — она ухмыляется, а другие агенты освобождают Илью и Соло от цепей. — Так какой счет? Тридцать семь к двенадцати, я полагаю?

— Тридцать шесть, — из вредности спорит Илья, хотя на самом деле, она далеко их опережает в этом плане, какой вообще смысл вести подсчет?


End file.
